


So Close

by crescent_hill



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Ballroom, Ballroom Dancing, Choi Yeonjun - Freeform, Choi Yeonjun/Original Female Character, Dancing, Enchanted - Freeform, F/M, Fluff, Gentleness, Height Differences, Hope you guys like, Music, No Smut, One Shot, Piano, Romance, Short & Sweet, Short One Shot, Size Difference, So Close by Jon McLaughlin, Soft Choi Yeonjun, Tomorrow x together - Freeform, Whipped Choi Yeonjun, choi yeonjun scenarios, hope it's not too messy lol, jon mclaughlin, my first time posting with txt, my first time writing with yeonjun, recommend listening to so close for full experience, txt, txt fluff, txt romance, txt scenarios, txt soft hours, yeonjun romance, yeonjun with blonde/yellow hair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 02:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 301
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26239306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crescent_hill/pseuds/crescent_hill
Summary: Heyyy hope you guys really like this scenario, I had so much fun writing it!! This title and scenario is inspired by 'So Close' by Jon Mclaughlin from the movie "Enchanted". I recommend listening to this song for a better experience but without it works too :D
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun/Samantha Harlow (OC)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 5





	So Close

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy hope you guys really like this scenario, I had so much fun writing it!! This title and scenario is inspired by 'So Close' by Jon Mclaughlin from the movie "Enchanted". I recommend listening to this song for a better experience but without it works too :D  
> 

The noises of the piano playing echoed through the ballroom. A rather largely sized window sat at the front of the room, displaying the cloudy night sky and a big golden chandelier decorating the ceiling. Yeonjun held his hand out to Samantha, his head angled at the red marble floors. “May I have this dance?”

Samantha grinned and her hand settled into his. “You may.”

Without hesitation, Yeonjun pulled her into him and his arms slid around her delicate midriff. She gasped softly as his hand closed around hers and his feet began drifting along the floor. She stared up into his sparkling brown eyes and suddenly everyone around them slowly vanished from sight. 

_ You're in my arms And all the world is calm The music playing on for only two So close together And when I'm with you So close to feeling alive _

His movement was swift and subtle as he effortlessly spun her around. Butterflies flew around in her stomach and he swept her off her feet into the air, her pastel teal dress gliding as he set her down again and drew her in even closer this time. Her hand folded against his back and she closed her eyes. The music got louder and louder with every beat of her heart and a cheerful laugh escaped her lips. It felt like only minutes that he was holding her; the feeling was comforting and familiar. Just after he twirled her into a dip, he pulled her up again and his lips caught on hers.

_ So close to reaching That famous happy ending Almost believing This one’s not pretend And now you’re beside me And look how far we’ve come _

Samantha didn’t pull away from him. She wanted to savor this moment with Yeonjun. She never wanted it to end.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed!! I was too tired to add anything and I wanted to end it there lol :D


End file.
